Stand up, new generation!
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: Crescere. La più esilerante delle avventure e il più alto degli scalini. La più dura delle scalate e la più meravigliosa delle vette. WARNING: questa storia è SPOILER per chiunque non abbia ancora letto il settimo libro!


Eccomi che torno alla carica con HP… bene, è dal momento in cui ho finito di legger Deathly Hallows che muoio dalla voglia di scrivere qualcosa con… _loro_, motivo per il quale mi pare ovvio specificare che questa storia è _**spoiler**_.

Ok, lettori avvisati, lettori salvati…

Detto ciò, la vicenda si svolge diciamo… sei o sette anni dopo l'epilogo del libro, l'età dei personaggi la scoprirete strada facendo. Non era assolutamente in programma questa shotty, se devo essere sincera… tutto è nato dalla conversazione tra Harry e Ron, il resto è venuto di conseguenza senza che io potessi farci niente XDD … ovviamente dedico la storia a chi, come me, parteggia per la _**ship**_ che… beh, capirete qual è leggendo la storia

E ora… buona lettura! (oh, e sono curiosissima di sapere cosa ne pensate, quindi non fate i preziosi! -)

_**Stand up, new generation!**_

_Its_ _n__ot_ _time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
Youre still young, thats your fault,  
Theres so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but Im happy. _

I was once like you are now, and I know that its not easy,  
To be calm when youve found something going on.  
But take your time, think a lot,  
Why, think of everything youve got.  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not. 

Father and Son, Cat Stevens

"… papà, glielo dici tu ad Albus che non ci viene in vacanza con me, per piacere?"

Albus fulminò suo fratello con un'occhiataccia. "Non ascoltarlo, è solo capace a lamentarsi"

"Ho vent'anni!!"

"Oooh, certo, certo" Harry lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato "… quando devi andare in vacanza hai vent'anni, quando chiedi i soldi per uscire quanti ne hai… tredici?"

James sgranò gli occhi. "Cioè, scusami… stai dicendo che questo deve venire in vacanza con i miei amici?"

"_Questo_ è tuo fratello" soggiunse Ginny, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "… ed è anche in castigo, e lo sa"

Albus spostò lo sguardo incredulo su sua madre. "Ma cos'è, un tribunale?!"

Harry si grattò la nuca, visibilmente in lotta con la soglia della propria pazienza. "Ragazzi, io vi avverto… date spettacolo ancora un po', e le vacanze ve le sognate tutti e tre"

"… io cosa c'entro adesso?!"

"Zitta" Ginny liquidò Lily con un brusco gesto della mano.

"… tanto io ormai sono una poco di buono, vero?"

"Tesoro, per favore non metterti pure tu" Harry chiuse pericolosamente gli occhi.

"Perché lei è sempre 'tesoro' e noi siamo due criminali?..."

La giovane rossa spalancò gli occhi. "Spero che tu stia scherzando…"

"… e poi Rose ci va in vacanza con Scorpius" continuò imperterrito Albus, e per un brevissimo quanto intenso istante la tentazione di scoppiare spietatamente a ridere invase Harry alla visione faccia che aveva fatto il suo migliore amico.

"Rose _non _va in vacanza con Scorpius" fece l'uomo risoluto.

"Mamma ha detto di sì" rispose la figlia in tono di sfida, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"… cos'è che avrei detto io?" saltò su Hermione, più tranquilla che mai, entrando in quel momento in casa con al seguito un Hugo più rilassato e allegro che mai, di ritorno dal giro per Diagon Alley con i suoi compagni.

Nessuno ebbe tempo di rispondere, perché Albus provvide istantaneamente a raggiungerla sulla porta, guardandola implorante. "Zia, ti prego, adottami!"

La donna sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di sorridere perplessa, appoggiare una mano sulla fronte del ragazzo e sollevare lo sguardo verso gli altri. "Posso sapere che succede?"

"Vorrei saperlo anch'io, visto che _tua_ figlia è convinta di andare in vacanza con Malfoy" rispose suo marito con aria eloquente.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Harry la precedette. "Ron, dai, vieni un attimo che dobbiamo finire quel discorso" e indicò il balcone della villetta con un cenno del capo.

"Perfetto" concordò Ginny "… Albus, Lily, James, a casa"

"… io resto con papà" fece subito Albus, ma sua madre lo ammonì con uno scappellotto dietro la nuca. "Ahi!"

"Tu vieni a casa senza fiatare"

"… e anche in vacanza con mamma e papà, senza fiatare" le fece eco James con una smorfia. Albus fece per scaraventarsi addosso a suo fratello, ma Ginny si mise subito in mezzo ai due. "James, c'è qualcosa che non ti è chiaro?"

Il rosso scrollò le spalle. "Dobbiamo anche metterci sull'attenti?"

Ginny non rispose, ma si limitò ad indicare con un cenno della mano la porta di casa, aspettando che ognuno dei suoi tre figli uscisse, prima di seguirli, dopo aver risposto al bacio sulla guancia da parte di Hermione con una smorfia sconsolata.

"… mia figlia esce con Malfoy"

Harry sospirò, porgendo una tazzina di caffè al suo amico e appoggiandosi a sua volta alla ringhiera.

"Ron, vuoi fare cambio? Te li prendo tutti e due e te ne do uno dei miei, scegli tu quale"

"… con tutti i ragazzi che ci sono nel mondo, dannazione" Ron mandò giù il caffè tutto in un sorso.

"Ron" il rosso guardò Harry. "… Lily è svenuta dopo essersi fatta una canna"

Una piccola risata ironica irruppe sul volto preoccupato di Ron. "Avevo il sentore che non fosse un calo di pressione come mi ha detto mia madre"

"… l'avrà capito anche tua madre, cosa credi?" Harry scosse il capo. "E' così brava a raccontare le bugie, mia figlia" soggiunse sarcasticamente.

"E comunque te le cerchi, amico mio"

"… prego?!"

"… saranno almeno due anni che tutte le volte in cui succede qualcosa è ad Al che fai il culo"

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "E' che a volte ho la sensazione che Ginny si impunti e voglia santificarlo a tutti i costi. Lily ha quindici anni e un casino tremendo in testa, ed è normale, ci siamo passati tutti. Ma ad Albus avevamo chiaramente chiesto di non portarla, e guarda il risultato." Sbuffò. "Può sperare di far colpo su qualcun altro con quegli occhioni verdi, magari su Ginny. Ma non su suo padre"

Ron tacque per qualche istante, senza perdere di vista la strada oltre il giardino. "… forse ci pesa dover accettare l'idea che stiano crescendo"

Harry non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere. "… e quante volte te l'abbiamo ripetuto, io ed Hermione? Dieci? Venti? … beh, è soddisfacente vedere che dopo tutti questi sforzi cominci a prenderci in considerazione"

"… ma mia figlia esce con il figlio di Draco Malfoy" Ron sospirò ancora una volta, più sconsolato che mai "Forse sono io ad essere fissato, ma… se si rivelasse codardo quanto suo padre?"

"… non lo farà"

Ron lo guardò. "E come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"

"… ho sempre pensato che i miei figli fossero migliori di me" rispose semplicemente l'altro "… e che forse non è così solo nel mio caso. E poi… beh, a dirtela tutta la reputo troppo intelligente per perdere la testa per un codardo"

Il rosso fece una smorfia. "Anche Hermione è intelligente" sorrise con fare autoironico "… e guarda per chi ha perso la testa"

Harry trattenne a forza una risata. "Ho detto _codardo_. Non rincoglionito, infantile e complessato"

"… è davvero un sollievo averti come migliore amico, non c'è che dire" ora stavano entrambi ridendo.

"... e poi, se proprio vuoi che te lo dica" proseguì Harry "non pensare che tu e tua moglie possiate essere considerati come esempio a cui adeguarsi. Per il bene della popolazione, credo che quella specie di calvario sentimentale durato sette anni sia un evento più unico che raro"

Ron sorrise rassegnato. "… magari fossero solo sette"

"So di cosa parli" Harry annuì divertito.

"Credo che sia una patologia genetica" spiegò seriamente Ron "… Hermione ha un po' mollato la corda solo quando è arrivata Rose a prendere il suo posto"

Harry lo guardò quasi con compassione. "Illuditi quanto vuoi. Intanto tua figlia, se non fosse per il fatto che è intelligente, è la tua copia sputata" indicò l'interno della casa. "… vado a fare un altro caffè"

"Mh." Ron sbadigliò. "… Harry?"

"…sì?"

"… vaffanculo" e il moro non riuscì a fare a meno di lasciar sfogo a quella clamorosa risata che ormai da diversi minuti aspettava di poter essere lasciata libera.

Lily si morse un labbro, avvicinandosi cautamente al divano del soggiorno. "Mamma?"

Ginny alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo, e le sorrise. "Sì?"

"… papà mi ha detto che volevi parlarmi"

La donna si mise seduta e diede due leggere pacche sul divano, invitandola a raggiungerla. "Vieni qui"

La ragazza si passò un paio di ciocche dietro le orecchie e obbedì, accoccolandosi nell'abbraccio di sua madre.

"Allora" esordì Ginny "…hai voglia di raccontarmi cosa è successo?"

Lily la guardò stranita. "In che senso? Quando?"

Ginny sospirò. "A quella benedetta festa"

"… oh" la giovane arrossì, torcendosi le dita. Era così imbarazzante doverci ripensare, figurarsi parlarne con sua madre…

"Beh?"

"… scusami, è che è passata una settimana, e…"

"Appunto" puntualizzò sua madre "… sono venuta a saperlo da papà dopo che vi aveva già messi in castigo, poi tu e tuo fratello siete diventati due orsi intrattabili. Chiedo tanto se voglio che la mia bambina mi spieghi come mai è stata male?"

Lily storse il naso. "… lo sai già"

"… voglio che sia tu a raccontarmelo"

La ragazza mandò giù un magone. "Beh… è stato soprattutto perché… volevo provare, e poi non mi sembrava una cosa tanto grave, o tanto pericolosa… insomma, mi dava fastidio essere in mezzo a persone che si divertono da matti facendo una cosa che io non posso fare… ero a stomaco vuoto, e avevo appena bevuto un bicchiere di quella specie di spumante, che tra l'altro faceva schifo. Poi ho… fumato e mi sono sentita subito male. Sì, lo so, lo so cosa stai pensando" fece velocemente, bloccando sua madre con un gesto della mano "… il fatto che lo facciano gli altri non vuol dire che debba farlo anch'io, però…"

"… _Lily_" lo sguardo eloquente di sua madre la bloccò "perché tu e Albus siete andati a quella festa?"

Sul volto della giovane fece capolino una smorfia sconsolata. "… perché… mamma, io ci tenevo davvero tanto!"

"… credi che io e tuo padre non abbiamo avuto la nostra età? Che non sappiamo cosa voglia dire… crescere, rendersi conto di avere altri interessi oltre… oltre alle cose a cui pensavate da bambini?"

"Era solo una festa…"

"… tesoro, lo so" Ginny le accarezzò i capelli "quella era _solo _una festa, e tu volevi _solo _provare a fumare. E guarda come sei andata a finire" sospirò "… io e tuo padre ci siamo presi un brutto spavento, lo sai?"

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace, ma io…"

"… lo so, Lily, lo so che ti dispiace. Ma vorrei che iniziaste a prendere anche solo vagamente in considerazione l'idea che io e vostro padre parliamo per il vostro bene, e non per tenervi chiusi in gabbia" scosse leggermente il capo "… ce ne sarà di tempo per andare alle feste con i ragazzi più grandi. Tu sei un piccolo vulcano" le indicò il capo "… e qui sembra che stia per esplodere una bomba atomica" le sorrise "è normale, hai quindici anni. Ti chiedo solo di… di fidarti di noi"

Lentamente, Lily annuì. "… non volevo spaventarvi. Glielo dici anche a papà? … non penso abbia molta voglia di parlarmi"

"Tesoro" Ginny le baciò la fronte "voi non avete idea del bene che vostro padre vi vuole. Anche lui avrebbe voluto potersi preoccupare di queste cose quando aveva la vostra età, ed è lo stesso per gli zii e per me. E se siamo riusciti a regalarvi questa vita… è per vedervi viverla al meglio, aiutandovi tra di voi ma anche con il nostro aiuto"

Lily non disse niente, si limitò ad appoggiare pigramente la testa contro il petto di sua madre, lasciandosi coccolare. Solo dopo diversi istanti, si voltò per poter guardare sua madre negli occhi.

"… e quindi…"

"Non sognartelo, il castigo rimane dov'è" Ginny la colse in contropiede, trattenendo a fatica un sorrisetto di fronte al suo musetto deluso. "… perché sono sicura che vi aiuterà a capire dove avete sbagliato"

Lily sospirò. "… ti posso chiedere una cosa?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi"

La ragazza si morse un labbro. "A dire il vero non c'entra molto, ma… è da un po' di tempo che voglio chiedertelo"

"… devo preoccuparmi?"

"No… credo"

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sputa il rospo"

"Quando avete fatto l'amore per la prima volta tu e papà?"

La donna sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. "… come, scusami?"

"… se me lo vuoi dire"

A Ginny venne da ridere. "Non è mica un segreto di stato, o meglio, non per te. Vuoi sapere… quanti anni avevamo?"

Lily scrollò le spalle, ancora in imbarazzo. "Sì… cioè, anche… quello che vuoi dirmi, insomma"

Sua madre assunse un'aria pensierosa. "Io avevo diciotto anni, papà diciannove. Ed eravamo _miracolosamente _a casa da soli"

"… e… fa male?"

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio, sopraffatta da un improvviso sospetto che non prometteva niente di buono. "Tesoro… cosa stai cercando di dirmi?"

"Niente!" rispose subito la ragazza, spalancando gli occhi. "No, io… veramente, volevo solo saperlo" mandò giù un magone "… una mia amica" … _mia cugina…_ "mi ha detto che sarò la prima a saperlo quando toccherà a lei"

"Mh?"

"… una mia amica più grande di me" si affrettò a spiegare Lily. "è solo che… a volte penso a quando succederà a me. Io vorrei che tra le prime persone a saperlo… ci fossi tu"

Ginny chiuse gli occhi. _Dio ti ringrazio_.

Si chinò a baciarle il capo. "Ne sarei davvero felice, sai?"

"… e se dico te intendo _te_, non te, papà, i nonni, gli zii…"

Ginny alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ho mai fatto qualcosa del genere?"

Lily sospirò. "… no"

"Ecco, appunto"

La giovane prese a tormentarsi una pellicina della mano. "Però non voglio deluderti"

"Lily, ascoltami bene" la donna le fece cenno di voltarsi, per poterla guardare in faccia "questa è una di quelle esperienza in cui sei _tu _a non doverti deludere, a cercare di renderlo speciale. Se ci riuscirai, se davvero la vivrai bene come è stato per me e per papà… non rimarrai delusa, e di certo non lo sarò io"

"Davvero?"

"… garantito" rispose Ginny solennemente "ma c'è un requisito importante alla base di tutto"

Lily storse il naso. "La persona giusta?"

"Indovinato" sua madre le scoccò un pizzicotto sul naso "… e prenditi pure tutto il tempo che ti serve, non c'è nessuna fretta. Quando lo troverai… saprai che è lui"

A Lily venne improvvisamente da ridere. "Hai una faccia troppo intontita, mamma"

"Ehi!"

Questa volta risero entrambe.

"Ah, e un'altra cosa" precisò Lily, facendosi nuovamente seria.

"Dimmi"

"… secondo te è… strano che io ne parli con te? Insomma, le mie amiche queste cose non le direbbero mai alle loro madri, dicono che è… da sfigati"

Ginny le rivolse un'occhiata pericolosamente indecifrabile, qualcosa che la fece istantaneamente pentire di ciò che aveva appena detto… prima di sorridere nuovamente, una serena aria di consapevolezza dipinta in volto. "Tesoro, sai qual è la definizione di 'sfigato' che c'è nel mio vocabolario?"

"Quale?"

"… qualcuno che per sentirsi 'non sfigato' segue la massa senza usare il suo cervello. Tu ti stai preoccupando di quando _tu _farai l'amore per la prima volta, delle _tue _emozioni, di trovare la persona giusta per _te_. Non per loro. E hai il diritto di parlarne con chi ritieni più giusto, anche se questa persona sono io. Avere una madre che ti stia ad ascoltare io la chiamo fortuna. Tu che ne dici?"

Lily annuì, rivolgendole un pallido sorriso.

"… sempre se non ti sembro una _sfigata_, ovvio" aggiunse Ginny con un occhiolino, prima che sua figlia le si gettasse tra le braccia.

"Grazie, mamma"

Ginny le stampò un bacio sulla guancia. "… poi mi spieghi quella storia della faccia intontita?"

"… quella che fai sempre quando guardi papà" spiegò semplicemente Lily.

Sua madre sbuffò. _Santissimo cielo, ma io una figlia uguale a mio fratello non l'ho mai chiesta a nessuno…_

"Ti voglio bene, peste"

"… ti voglio bene anch'io"

"… e ora a dormire" fece secca Ginny, una volta che sua figlia ebbe sciolto l'abbraccio. "Voglio vedere la luce spenta fra cinque minuti"

Lily le rivolse una smorfia esasperata, prima di balzare in piedi e scomparire lungo il corridoio.

Ginny sospirò, prima di afferrare il libro e tornare a concentrarsi sulle pagine che fino a poco prima stava leggendo… per quanto le risultasse difficile.

_Veramente tanto, peste_.

Affacciata al balcone che dava sul cortile di casa Weasley, Hermione si strinse nelle spalle quando un brivido di freddo le corse lungo la schiena. Alzò lo sguardo: non c'era una nuvola, il cielo stellato era più bello che mai. Beh, l'ultima giornata di vacanza si prospettava decisamente bella e soleggiata.

E poi i ragazzi sarebbero partiti di nuovo. La donna sospirò. Certo, non che fosse il caso di farne un dramma, ma avvertiva la netta sensazione di vederli crescere troppo velocemente, e finiva per sentirsi inesorabilmente malinconica al termine di ogni giornata passata con loro. Nonostante tutte le difficoltà che due figli che per un buon cinquanta percento erano la copia di Ron potevano comportare.

Qualcosa la distrasse dai suoi pensieri, e spostò subito lo sguardo lungo il cortile. Dei passi circospetti e alquanto nervosi si muovevano sotto di lei, e non le ci volle molto per individuare – con un sospirone – di chi si trattasse. Il nuovo arrivato non sembrava decisamente il mostro delle entrate di soppiatto.

"… ehi" fece piano.

Il ragazzo biondo sobbalzò, alzando subito lo sguardo.

"Ahem… signora Weasley" fece con un mezzo sorriso, accennando un saluto con la mano.

"Da ciò che so, i tuoi genitori devono essere parecchio intransigenti con gli orari"

Scorpius scrollò le spalle. "… non ho il coprifuoco da quando avevo quindici anni"

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio. "Non farti sentire dai miei figli, però"

Il ragazzo deglutì, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. Okay, che i suoi piani fossero andati a puttane era poco ma sicuro, e già questo sarebbe stato un valido motivo per avercela a morte con quella serata storta… ma quella specie di conversazione a mo' di Romeo e Giulietta con Hermione Weasley era veramente il colmo. Gettò un'occhiata verso il cancelletto che divideva il giardino dalla strada e, con fare avvilito, fece per fare retrofront, ma la voce tranquilla della donna lo trattenne.

"Guarda che so come mai sei qui, non pensare di rimediare andandotene ora"

_Grandioso._

"Ehm… mi dispiace davvero averla disturbata, signora Weasley, le giuro che non verrò più"

Hermione roteò gli occhi con fare esasperato. "Puoi chiamarmi Hermione, per cortesia?!"

Scorpius abbassò il capo.

La donna parve pensierosa per un attimo. Buttò un occhio verso l'interno della casa, poi, una volta assicuratasi della tranquillità della situazione, si piegò all'altezza del vecchio scaffale di legno in cui i suoi figli avevano la graziosa abitudine di porre tutto ciò che gli capitasse a tiro… e, incredibilmente, trovò subito ciò che cercava.

Si rigirò tra le mani la scaletta – ancora arrotolata – di legno e corda, non molto convinta… prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro rassegnato.

Si avvicinò nuovamente alla ringhiera, e richiamò l'attenzione del biondo con una mano.

"… riesci a salire senza fare troppo baccano?" chiese cautamente, mentre pian piano srotolava la scaletta, fino a farla arrivare all'altezza del ragazzo.

Scorpius sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, certo che si trattasse di qualcosa di simile ad un miraggio.

Non era possibile, dannazione… toccò la scaletta con l'aria di qualcuno che ha scoperto tonnellate d'oro, poi, ancora incerto su ciò che stava facendo, fece come Hermione gli aveva detto, arrampicandosi fino a balzare sul balcone.

"Adesso ascoltami bene" fece la donna, cercando gli occhi di Scorpius. "… non so bene cosa mi sia passato per la testa circa trenta secondi fa per avermi spinto a fare ciò che ho fatto, l'unica spiegazione che riesco a trovare è che voglio un bene dell'anima a mia figlia, e la voglio vedere felice. Se non è così anche per te, puoi tornare di sotto"

Il biondo sollevò le braccia, abbozzando un sorriso alquanto teso. "… può stare tranquilla"

Hermione sospirò, poi indicò un punto oltre le spalle del ragazzo. "Quella è la finestra. È abbastanza facile se sali in piedi sulla ringhiera"

_Lo so_, fu tentato da dire Scorpius, ma ebbe l'accortezza di trattenersi prima di provocare l'ennesima situazione imbarazzante della serata.

Ricambiò l'occhiata eloquente di Hermione con una alquanto perplessa, prima che la donna ritornasse in casa.

Poi si voltò, preparandosi a quella bizzarra manovra di scavalcamento che ormai sarebbe riuscito a fare ad occhi chiusi.

"… mi fai pena"

Seduto sul davanzale della sua finestra, Albus sbuffò, prima di voltarsi verso suo fratello. "Altrettanto"

"In punizione a diciassette anni, neanche io ci sono mai riuscito" commentò James divertito, lasciandosi cadere sul letto mezzo sfatto di Albus.

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo. "… questo perché quando tu avevi diciassette anni mamma e papà si erano già rotti le palle di metterti in castigo un giorno sì e l'altro pure. Io sono molto più intelligente di te"

"Mh, si è visto"

"… e alzati da lì" Albus mise il broncio "… non sei mio fratello solo quando ti fa comodo"

James roteò gli occhi, alzandosi e buttandosi con la stessa grazia sulla poltrona di pelouche, risalente a quando entrambi riuscivano a starci comodamente sdraiati sopra.

"Si è liberato un posto. Don McKenzie non viene più"

Albus rise sarcasticamente. "Vai a dirlo a Greg Martins"

Il rosso lo guardò, tra l'impietosito e il disgustato. "Davvero pensi che io vada in vacanza con _Greg Martins_?!"

L'altro scrollò le spalle. "Il livello di intelligenza è quello"

Albus schivò la mini-Pluffa di gommapiuma che il fratello gli lanciò, e che volò oltre la finestra, per finire chissà dove tra gli alberi del giardino.

"Ecco" il moro alzò spallucce "… quello che stavo dicendo"

James sbuffò annoiato. "Allora, ci vieni o no?"

Albus fece una smorfia. "Me lo chiedi perché ti faccio pena"

"Non dire stronzate"

"… l'hai detto tu"

"Piantala"

"Cos'è, Greg Martins vi ha detto di no e avete bisogno di qualcuno per arrotondare?"

"… la finisci?" il rosso si alzò in piedi, spazientito. "… e smettila di tirare fuori Greg Martins. Non abbiamo nessun problema a viaggiare con uno in meno, te lo chiedo perché te lo _voglio _chiedere"

Il moro assunse un'aria dubbiosa, scrutando attentamente l'espressione del fratello. "Dov'è la fregatura?"

"… un'altra uscita del genere e mando un gufo a Greg Martins"

"Okay, okay" lo tranquillizzò Albus. Storse il naso. "… quindi… ti va davvero bene che io venga? I tuoi amici che ne dicono?"

James fece una smorfia di ovvietà. "Sei mio fratello, che vuoi che dicano? … e poi li conosci"

Albus balzò in piedi e si avvicinò al fratello, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Okay, ho capito che una fregatura ci deve essere. Vuoi che ti impresti dei soldi?"

Il rosso lo guardò male, e ad Albus venne da ridere. "… allora vuoi che scriva una lettera al giorno a mamma e papà, raccontandogli che tutto va bene, visto che a te non credono più da quando avevi sette anni"

"Tu invece di punti ne hai guadagnati con quella festa, congratulazioni!" ribattè il fratello, con una risata sarcastica. "… in fondo mi fai _davvero_ pena, povero fratellino incompreso… e se è vero che Rose va in vacanza con Scorpius, mi dispiace mandarti a fare il babysitter a Hugo e Lily"

"… molto divertente. Io ti faccio pena, non ti dico cosa mi fai tu" borbottò Albus.

James non ci badò, ma sorrise al pensiero di ciò che aveva appena detto. "Certo che… te lo immagini zio Ron?"

E finalmente risero entrambi. "… non credo ci sarà molto da immaginare, presto assisteremo all'ira di Achille in diretta" commentò Albus, con l'aria di qualcuno che la sa lunga.

Il rosso annuì divertito, poi gli porse la mano. "Allora… andata?"

Albus ci pensò su ancora un attimo, prima di sospirare e stringere la mano del fratello. "… andata" concluse, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.

"… vado a dormire, _scricciolo_" lo prese in giro James, scompigliandogli odiosamente i capelli e sfuggendo al calcio vendicativo del fratello. "Ah, e un'altra cosa"

"… mh?"

"Qualcuno ci ha… provato con Lily, a quella festa?"

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E che c'entra, adesso?!" fece esasperato.

"No, niente" James scrollò le spalle. "… fammi solo sapere se c'è qualche naso da rompere, in questi giorni sono in forma" disse con un sorrisetto losco, prima di sgusciare fuori dalla camera.

Albus scosse il capo. _Che faccia tosta._

Rose sbuffò infastidita, accorgendosi di essere riuscita ad infilarsi la maglietta del pigiama al contrario per la _terza _volta consecutiva nel giro di cinque minuti. Okay, avere la testa tra le nuvole era una cosa… ma perché lei doveva sempre essere l'esagerazione…?

Se la sfilò, stando attentissima alla posizione dell'etichetta e cercando di non pensare a nient'altro, poi, finalmente, riuscì a mettersela dritta. Afferrò il libro sul comodino – uno di quei volumi che suo fratello chiamava affettuosamente 'le _Bibbie_' – e fece per lasciarsi cadere sul letto, ma un brusco rumore alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare.

Si voltò, e subito sorrise, sollevata e preoccupata insieme. "… come diavolo hai fatto?! Ci sono i miei sul balcone!"

"… solo tua madre, precisamente" la corresse Scorpius, atterrando sul pavimento in legno della stanza e scrollandosi di dosso un po' di polvere. Si avvicinò e la attirò a sé per baciarla. "E... diciamo che mi ha dato il nulla-osta" le fece con un occhiolino.

Rose spalancò gli occhi, senza sciogliere l'abbraccio. "_Cosa_?!"

Il biondo allargò le braccia con fare ovvio. "Beh, hai sempre detto che è intelligente come te, e non credo ci volesse molto a capire perché continuavo a girare per il vostro cortile come una perfetta anima in pena"

La ragazza si coprì il volto con le mani, scuotendo il capo. "E' _pazzesco_… meno male che tra me e te, almeno _io_ ho un cervello" fece parecchio accigliata, guadagnandosi una smorfia di protesta da parte del suo ragazzo.

"… me ne vado, se vuoi" disse quest'ultimo provocatorio, avanzando nuovamente verso la finestra.

"Smettila, scemo" a Rose venne da ridere "… è che…" sospirò "… a dire il vero avevo veramente bisogno di vederti, ma visto che per me questa è qualcosa come la serata più sfortunata della storia, non ero arrivata a sperare tanto"

_Okay_, dedusse Scorpius, _qui bisogna fare qualcosa. La situazione è critica quando comincia a gesticolare così_. La prese per mano e la fece sedere sul letto, sistemandosi accanto a lei. "Mi dici cosa c'è, per favore?" le chiese, senza lasciarle la mano e prendendogliela nelle sue.

Il tocco caldo e un po' ruvido di quelle mani così grandi riuscì a rilassarla almeno un po'. "C'erano i miei zii a cena, ed è saltata di nuovo fuori la storia di mio cugino e della festa a cui Lily è stata male… poi sono arrivati a parlare delle vacanze, di Al che vuole andarci insieme a Jamie, e ti pareva che quel suonato non poteva starsene zitto e non dire niente su noi due…"

Scorpius si irrigidì. "Beh, ma ne avevi già parlato con i tuoi, no?"

Rose deglutì. "Sì, ma meno parole si sprecano e meglio è. Prima erano tutti nervosi, sia i miei zii che papà… era il momento peggiore. Ma vallo a dire ad Albus" sospirò con fare sconsolato "… odio quando discutiamo così, andando avanti per ore senza trovare una soluzione, per cosa, poi? Basta fare un minimo sforzo e si riesce a mettersi d'accordo"

Scorpius sbuffò, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche istante. "Una cosa posso garantirtela" disse duramente "… io e te in vacanza insieme ci andiamo"

"… Scorpius, ti prego" fece lei, chiudendo gli occhi. La metteva a disagio vederlo così deciso, in maniera quasi innaturale… per quanto la posta in gioco fosse qualcosa a cui teneva enormemente anche lei.

"Sono disposto ad andare a parlare con tuo padre di persona, se può servire. Cazzo, Rose, non siamo mica dei criminali!"

"Ti costa parlare in un altro modo, almeno quando sei con me?"

Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo. "… troveremo il modo" le baciò la fronte "… te lo prometto"

Rose gli sorrise pallidamente, accettando di buon grado l'abbraccio che lui le offrì. Si accoccolò contro il suo petto proprio mentre Scorpius si sistemava contro la spalliera del letto.

Il ragazzo passò qualche istante senza proferire parola, lasciandosi semplicemente cullare dal suono del respiro di Rose e dal suo profumo naturale, che lei nemmeno sapeva di emanare. Era incredibile… testarda, sulle nuvole, fragile, e paranoica… l'esatto contrario delle ragazze di cui aveva sempre creduto di potersi innamorare. Eppure riusciva ad abbattere qualsiasi difesa in lui, a far uscire quel lato dolce e personale di un carattere che lottava con le unghie e con i denti per mostrarsi sempre e comunque forte, sbruffone e indistruttibile.

"Sei davvero matta, comunque"

"… mmh?"

"… insomma, non mi sembri normale" a Scorpius scappò un sorrisetto divertito "ti dà fastidio che la gente discuta, e poi ogni giorno litighi con una delle tue amiche"

Rose storse il naso. "Non è vero, non _litighiamo_. Semplicemente, se sono amica di una persona, ci tengo a farle notare dove sbaglia secondo me. È solo che… alcune non lo accettano. Pensano che io creda di essere migliore di loro"

"… lo sei" le fece lui all'orecchio, accarezzandole la pancia "ai miei occhi sei la migliore in assoluto. E il fatto che tu ti ostini a non ammetterlo ti rende ancora più perfetta"

La ragazza si tirò su e si voltò, in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia. "… e con questo cosa vuoi dire?"

Scorpius ripensò alle proprie parole, e gli venne da ridere. "… niente di così complicato, Rosie. Lo sai cosa penso del pandemonio che vortica nel tuo cervello"

"… che sono paranoica?" Rose mise il broncio.

Il biondo annuì, inarcando un sopracciglio. "… e alla grande"

"Ehi!!" Rose si ribellò lanciandogli un cuscino in faccia, e lui, di tutta risposta, la prese per i fianchi, facendole il solletico. Presero entrambi a ridere come pazzi, prima che lei si ritrovasse stesa sul suo letto, sovrastata dal corpo atletico di Scorpius.

Gli accarezzò il volto. "Secondo te io sono una ragazza… insomma, profonda?"

Il biondo le baciò la mano. "… non mi hai ancora dato modo di constatarlo"

"MA SEI UN MAIALE!!" saltò su lei, ma un istante dopo si ritrovò la bocca coperta dalla mano del ragazzo.

"… ci tieni proprio a farmi buttare fuori da casa tua a calci in culo, eh? … scusami, scusami" si corresse subito il ragazzo, notando lo sguardo ammonitore di Rose "… a calci nel _fondoschiena_" fece con una smorfia, liberandole la bocca.

"Comunque non hai capito quello che intendevo" Rose si morse un labbro "… insomma, io non voglio sembrare una di quelle oche ignoranti che pensano di essere Miss Mondo solo perché hanno un ragazzo"

"… questo è matematicamente impossibile, Rosie, visto che sai più cose tu del mio libro di Storia della Magia…"

"… ecco, appunto" Rose gli rivolse nuovamente quell'adorabile smorfia imbronciata. "Non voglio nemmeno questo, che la gente mi consideri secchiona. Cioè… hai capito cosa intendo per profonda? Una giusta via di mezzo"

"… pa-ra-noi-ca" la canzonò lui, con un odioso sorriso, scandendo bene la parola. "Te l'ho già detto, quella parola secondo me l'hanno inventata sapendo che un giorno o l'altro tu saresti arrivata su questo pianeta"

"E cosa dovrei fare, per rimediare?" chiese lei, roteando gli occhi.

"… comincia a baciarmi, poi cerchiamo di ovviare al problema" le garantì lui, accostando il volto a quello di lei. E Rose accettò il bacio, sentendo quella familiare sensazione di calore che le si sprigionava dal petto, fino a farle venire le farfalle allo stomaco nel momento in cui Scorpius le passò una mano sotto la schiena per attirarla a sé.

Si baciarono per qualche lungo ed interminabile istante, lasciando alle proprie mani il tempo di riprendere confidenza con il corpo dell'altro. Poi Scorpius si tirò su in ginocchio, le gambe tese di Rose in mezzo alle sue. Si sfilò la maglietta, lasciandola cadere in un angolo, e tornò a concentrarsi sul volto della sua piccola principessa, godendosi il modo incredibilmente dolce e impacciato in cui arrossiva ogni volta. Eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso in lei… sembrava quasi… divertita…

_Knock! Knock!_

"… porca puttana!!" un velo di terrore coprì il volto di Scorpius, prima che il ragazzo si buttasse repentinamente a terra, cercando di nascondersi.

Per Rose questo fu _definitivamente _troppo.

Scoppiò a ridere senza alcun ritegno, contorcendosi come una pazza e quasi singhiozzando, mentre uno Scorpius incredulo e sconvolto rispuntava fuori da sotto il letto. "Si può sapere che diavolo…"

... realizzò cosa doveva essere accaduto quando notò che la base del letto di Rose era, effettivamente… fatta di legno. Era stata _lei_. Quel piccolo demonio infernale.

"… ma mi vuoi vedere morto?!" chiese senza fiato, buttandosi sopra di lei e riprendendo a farle il solletico, ora più spietatamente che mai. Stavano ridendo follemente entrambi, e con ogni probabilità, se in _quel _momento fosse entrato qualcuno, non se ne sarebbero accorti.

Scorpius avvertì le mani di Rose chiudersi tra i suoi capelli e cercare di tirarlo via quando scese a morderle la pancia, sentendola ridere ancora di più.

"… no, dai… dai, Scor… Scorpius, ti prego… DAI!!!"

_Mi preghi di cosa? Di scendere dal Paradiso? Nah…_

La sentì rilassarsi sotto di lui quando le concesse un po' di tregua, ma aveva ancora il volto rosso, gli occhi che le brillavano e il respiro corto. E un meraviglioso sorriso dipinto in volto.

"… avresti dovuto vederti, eri impagabile" confessò divertita, vedendolo scuotere il capo.

"Guai a te se provi anche solo a _pensare _di rifare una cosa del genere" la ammonì Scorpius con fare eloquente, scendendo a baciarle le labbra prima di darle la possibilità di replicare.

Rose chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi con le mani lungo la schiena muscolosa del ragazzo, mentre lui non mollava nemmeno un po' la presa dolce ma ferrea che aveva sul suo corpo, ben attento a cogliere la minima esitazione in lei. Scese a baciarle il collo, facendo correre le mani lungo i suoi fianchi fino ad afferrarle l'elastico dei pantaloncini del pigiama.

"… mi fermo?" fece piano.

"No" sussurrò lei, mordendosi un labbro, e rabbrividì quando le mani di Scorpius le percorsero le gambe, trascinandosi via i pantaloncini, che finirono a fare compagnia alla maglietta gettata a terra.

Con qualche manovra riuscì a sfilarsi i jeans, rimanendo in boxer e facendola rabbrividire ancora una volta.

Le passò una mano sotto il capo per scioglierle i capelli castani e lasciare che si spargessero sul cuscino, poi abbassò le mani fino alla vita della ragazza, con il chiaro intento di sfilarle la maglietta. Cercò il suo sguardo con occhi interrogativi… e, come c'era da aspettarsi, la vide scuotere timidamente il capo.

"… va bene, va bene" fece con un sospiro, baciandole la punta del naso. "Mi fermo"

Rose deglutì, arrossendo un po'. "Ti dispiace?"

_Che razza di domanda è…?_

"… nah" mentì lui, sollevando il capo quel tanto che gli bastò a soffiare sulla candela, lasciando la stanza nella semioscurità e alla pallida luce della luna piena.

Si sistemò dietro di lei e coprì entrambi con il lenzuolo, prima di passarle le braccia attorno alla vita e posarle un bacio sul collo. Avvertì le mani piccole e lisce di Rose prendere le sue e sistemarsele sotto la maglietta, a contatto con la pelle del ventre piatto.

_Sei davvero stronza_. Scorpius respirò rumorosamente, facendo finta di niente quando lei si voltò per capire cosa avesse.

"… buonanotte" le sussurrò, baciandole le labbra.

"Mmh… buonanotte" rispose lei con un sorriso.

Il biondo si sistemò meglio, il viso immerso nei capelli morbidi di Rose. "Ti amo"

Rose chiuse gli occhi, beandosi delle emozioni che quelle parole, quella voce e quel corpo stretto al suo erano in grado di darle. "Ti… ti amo" rispose con uno sbadiglio, prima di chiudere definitivamente gli occhi.

Harry si avvicinò piano al letto di sua figlia, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore. Le scansò delicatamente qualche ciuffo di capelli dal viso, e la vide muoversi istintivamente nel sonno, rigirandosi appena. Abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e notò un libro malamente aperto e senza copertina, e dedusse che doveva – di nuovo – essersi addormentata leggendo.

Lo sollevò, cercando di sistemarlo, e un'espressione esasperata fece capolino sul suo viso.

_Alla ricerca del tramonto_. Quel libro che era arrivato a detestare per quante volte Ginny l'aveva letto e riletto fino a consumarlo, quando aveva poco più dell'età di Lily. Ed ora sua figlia sembrava intenta nella medesima opera.

Ripose il libro sul comodino, poi tornò a guardare sua figlia.

"… non mi hai deluso, tesoro" bisbigliò, sistemandole il lenzuolo "io voglio solo che stiate attenti" e si chinò per baciarle la fronte.

"… mmmh…" Lily mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno, rigirandosi nuovamente – rendendo così vano il lavoro appena fatto dal padre – e socchiudendo gli occhi. "… papà?"

"Tranquilla, ero venuto a spegnere la luce" le fece piano lui, accarezzandole la testa e dileguandosi verso la porta.

"… papà?"

Si voltò quando la sentì chiamare. "Sì?"

"Ti voglio bene"

Una luce incredibilmente forte e bianca batteva impietosa contro le palpebre di Scorpius, che lottava disperatamente per riuscire a tenerle ancora chiuse.

Una sensazione di estrema pace si impadronì di lui, e si costrinse ad aprirli.

Il volto ancora profondamente addormentato di Rose era a pochi centimetri dal suo, più bella che mai. Come avrebbe potuto giurare, aveva confermato ancora una volta la sua _adorabile_ abitudine di scatenarsi come un terremoto durante il sonno, finendo inesorabilmente addosso a lui nelle posizioni più impensate… e a dirla tutta, avere Rose mezza sdraiata sopra di lui, con le gambe intrecciate con le sue e la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla non era così male.

Anzi, cazzo. Non lo era per niente.

Sporse leggermente il capo fino a baciarle le labbra. _Okay. Adesso la giornata può avere inizio_.

Peccato che per Scorpius quella giornata iniziò con la più spietata delle docce fredde.

_CAZZO. È mattina._

E dai rumori di passi che giungevano da oltre la porta, si sarebbe detto che il resto della famiglia Weasley era già in piedi.

_Perfetto. _

Bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, decisamente riluttante all'idea di dover sciogliere quell'improbabile quanto piacevole abbraccio e terrorizzato al pensiero di quale avrebbe potuto essere la faccia di Ron di fronte a quello spettacolo. Spinto dalla paura e dalla forza di volontà si alzò cautamente, facendo di tutto per non svegliare Rose e adagiandola delicatamente sul materasso. Poi sollevò il lenzuolo e la coprì fino alla vita.

Cercò con urgenza i jeans e la maglietta, prima di rivestirsi frettolosamente, così impegnato nel tentativo di non fare rumore da non accorgersi della porta che si aprì.

"Io al tuo posto andrei ad accendere un cero in chiesa, considerando che avrei potuto essere mio padre"

Troppo spaventato persino per urlare Scorpius si voltò di scatto, la bocca aperta da perfetto ebete.

"… e non ti consiglio di urlare" soggiunse Hugo Weasley, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"…uhm" fu tutto ciò che il biondo riuscì a buttare fuori, guardandosi intorno.

Hugo sospirò. "Mio padre è appena entrato in bagno, e mamma dorme ancora. Se ti dai una mossa ti faccio passare dalla porta di casa e non sei costretto a scavalcare di nuovo"

Scorpius non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Gettò un ultimo sguardo a Rose – facendo inarcare ancora di più le sopracciglia al rosso – e lo seguì lungo il corridoio, fino alla cucina.

"Okay, aspetta un attimo che cerco le chiavi…"

…

"… ecco, trovate…"

"… Hugo, l'hai preso tu l'inserto del Profeta in cui parlava dei Cannoni…?"

"_Cazzo!!"_

E Hugo non fece in tempo a sollevare lo sguardo dal mazzo di chiavi che aveva tra le mani che Scorpius era già schizzato verso il balcone, e si stava accingendo a scavalcare la ringhiera.

_Ma è fuori di testa…?_

Il biondo scomparve dalla vista e Hugo chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi al botto… che arrivò una manciata di istanti dopo, insieme al distinto suono di alcune imprecazioni decisamente poco decorose, che il rosso coprì con un paio di colpi di tosse.

Proprio mentre suo padre entrava in soggiorno.

"Cos'era quel rumore?" chiese Ron con fare sospetto.

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, tagliandosi una fetta di torta, mentre suo padre avanzava verso la porta ancora aperta del balcone…

"… Brutus Midgen è caduto dalle scale"

L'uomo si voltò verso di lui, più perplesso che mai. "Come, scusa?"

Hugo indicò la finestra con un cenno del capo. "Sì, un attimo fa. Penso che non avesse preso le medicine, ed è cascato come un sacco di patate. Ma ho sentito che la signora Cole è già salita a dargli una mano"

Ron guardò a sua volta la finestra, un'espressione stranita dipinta in volto. "… ma dai"

"Sì sì" garantì suo figlio, riempiendosi la bocca di glassa. "… ha fatto un rumore che non hai idea"

"Poveraccio, dopo passo a vedere come sta, allora" concluse Ron, ancora accigliato. "… non è che hai per caso visto…"

"… è lì" Hugo gli indicò il tavolo del soggiorno, dove c'era l'inserto del Profeta che suo padre cercava.

"Oh… grazie" fece Ron, afferrando il giornale e dirigendosi nuovamente verso il bagno.

Hugo gettò uno sguardo alla sua fetta torta, prima di sospirare rassegnato.

_E con questa mi devi almeno venti galeoni e tutti i compiti fino alla fine dell'anno, Rosie._

THE END

Piaciuta? Bene, spero davvero di sì… in caso contrario, piano con i pomodori, mi raccomando u.u XD

Giusto per farvi un'idea, eccovi come mi vedo i pargoli della nuova generazione (facendo qualche eccezione per il colore dei capelli e degli occhi): James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius. Invece qui ci sono i 'grandi': Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.

Alla prossima! -


End file.
